The Laughs on You
by lt.soniablade
Summary: misao is the host of this show ccalled "The Laugh's on You" where she pulls pranks and tricks on people. What happens when Misao Pulls a Prank on AOSHI? [one shot]


Ok this is my first fic. do review it I wud love to know what u think of it ok. tell me the truth so I can learn where my wrongs are ok.

I would like to thank Aleeza khan for being such a sweet heart for helping me with this fic. she is just GREAT.

DISCLAIMER: No I don't own any of these characters of Rurouni Kenshin so don't sue me.

The Laughs on You

It was a beautiful sunny day, most of the people in Kyoto was at work while a petite woman just handed a baby into the hand of another man whom she doesn't even know but was a random passer by and said "can you hold him for a moment, I'll be right back" she just left the man trying to handle the baby. the woman look more like a girl in the age of 16 or 17, she had dark bluish hair in a braid and has bangs falling around her heart shaped face, she has wide sea green eyes and was apparently wearing denim short skirts, a light blue tank top and a denim jacket

After about 10 minutes later the man started to panic worried when the mother will come back for the baby cause he needs to go somewhere and right at that she pass by the man totally ignoring him. The man called out "hey" and ran to stop right in front of her and said "take your baby" "you're talking to me" she asked looking behind her to see if anyone else is there he is talking to "yeah of course take your baby I need to go" "what do mean by my baby!" she looked confused and absolutely innocent. Moreover you should have looked at the face of the man, he was staring at her face with a mixture of shock, confusion and a lot of questions like whether he has got the right woman or whether the woman has gone crazy or now what have I gotten myself into. "this is your baby, you just a moment ago handed me and left asking me to wait" the woman said "No I didn't, look probably you have gotten the wrong person or you are trying push your own baby on to me, so why don't you just get lost" the man looked at her again up and down "yeah maybe not your baby little girl but maybe your little brother so take him" the comment 'little girl' pissed the woman you could see the rage in her eyes _"ok….. calm down don't get mad, don't let this asshole get on your nerves or else…" _she thought "huh… look at us, we don't even look like related" by this time the people started to crowd around them to know what's going on. With all the commotion the baby started to cry. The man tried again to get the woman take back the baby until he snapped and that is when the woman tried to calm him down and said "ok mister nothing to worry about just give me the baby and I want to show you something. look there" she pointed her finger to a distant place were he could see a hidden camera, "your on 'The Laughs On You" TV show and I am Makimachi Misao" now the man was shocked started to laugh at himself for making himself a fool Misao gave him a hug and said sorry for making worried but hey its worth to make everyone laugh and then she also said "and I am NOT A LITTLE GIRL".

"Well that went good, what do you think Kaoru" " I think that you did a great job there Misao, now will you please hand me kenji back" "Ok, boy he was loud when he was crying back there" she said handing him back to his mommy who was her best friend , "his hair is as red as his father's and I still cant believe you married that man even after a whole year, I mean look at him he looks like a wom…..Ouch, HEY" " don't you dare say that about Kenshin, Misao. I still think he is quite handsome, adorable, sweet, cute and…" Misao cut her off "and someone who loves to do laundry and do the cooking, believe me sometimes I think you married him for only those qualities that he has, as you are lazy bum and cant cook…Ouch" "really Misao, I think you are just jealous coz I got a man and you don't, but you know what you can get any guy you want. just look at yourself, your good looking the only problem is that most men mistakes you for a little girl even though you are 22 years old" misao pouted at the last saying "and with that TV show I believe there are many guys out there going ga ga all over you" "Whatever I don't care, coz they don't seemed to be the right kind of guy for me" " ok sooo, describe the right kind of guy for you" " well…. I don't know yet. but I will let you know when I find him" "Right, who knows when that time would come" kaoru said rolling her eyes while misao just giggled " patience kaoru patience" "huh look who's speaking" BANG "Ouch, I don't hit so hard" " oh yes you do" "no" "yes"………

Not too far away two men in business suits walking down toward a restaurant "Aoiya" to have lunch. One was Sinomori Aoshi in his age of 26, tall, dark black hair, bangs hanging in the front almost covering his Ice blue eyes, lean face and nice physique, any woman would say that his drop dead sexy and also an ice cube cos he never show any emotion remains stoic. The other man is Sagara Sanosuke 25 years old, little shorter than his companion, brown unruly hairy sticking up defying gravity, brown eyes and a stupid smirk on his face.

They both sat at their usual table as Sano spoke up "Hey come on man say something. Is boring people you hobby or something?" What do you want me to say?" "I don't know…maybe something interesting…….." he was cut of by the vibration of his mobile " hello, Sagara here, oh hey fox, huh you want me to pick you up right now, cool I'll be right there and I 'm Not a Rooster head" and thus hanged the phone. "So gotta go, you know you should get yourself a girl maybe help bring some excitement in your life what do you say?" sano was about to leave then he remembered something and turn to aoshi "oh you don't mind if I call kenshin over this Saturday at our place huh?" "Sure no problem" aoshi agreed "cool, bye then, see ya later at office" aoshi just nodded his head.

Aoshi seemed to be constantly staring at his tea thinking what Sano said about getting a girl then _'nah I don't need a girl' _right at that though he looked from his tea and looked around. He saw several couples sitting around in the restaurant some seemed happily chatting away liking each others company. Then he thought _'even if I get a girl I would probably bore her to death' 'well what hell do they have so much to talk about anyways...huh just a waste of time.'_ just then he took out some money, dropped it on the table and walk out of the restaurant.

**Next day Friday…**

"Oh no what am I going to do" Misao whined she has ran out ideas of pulling tricks on people she needs only one more trick to play in order to fulfill the show for the next day and she is running out of time and her boss is going to kill her. "Hmm so the prank queen is out of prank……. how more pathetic can you get Misao" comment there standing by misao's door megumi. " oh shut up Meg, you don't know how hard I work to get this show on, if you have any suggestions do give them or else get lost" "now, now, misao think harder I believe you will find something in that tiny brain of yours" "MEGUMI" "why misao you just cant blame me as you look so tiny yourself anyone can presume the size of your brain" " you are not helping me" "don't worry misao you will think of something I know, I did said you have a small brain but I never said that your dumb" misao was a bit shocked at what megumi just said and then gave a small smile " thanks meg".

In the evening, misao was still in distress, wondering what to do about the show. "oh well, sitting here is doing no good" she looked out the window and thought _'hmm it's a nice evening why not take a walk outside better take the small camera what if I come up with an idea" _She decided to wear a dark red-maroon tank top and a black leather mini-mini skirt, she was in the mood! She took her out of her usual braid and brushed it out deciding on putting it in a messy bun with wisps of her falling down to frame her face, she added mascara, eyeliner and some dark lip gloss. She frowned at herself in the mirror feeling that something was missing…that was when she spotted her black leather spiked choker on her bed-side table, she dashed to it and practically strangled herself with it (hence the name) then realized what she was doing, she loosened it a little and then stared into the mirror .She grinned when she was done, grabbed her handbag and walked out to find her new preys.

Misao looked around the street to see if she can find something as she didn't call on her crew due to the lack of idea she has to pull this on her own. Then she all of a sudden heard giggles she turn to where she heard it from. she saw some girls pass by a cute looking guy winking their eyes at him the guy smirks at this and goes forward to talk to the girls. The whole scene gave misao an idea for the show but she ponders over the fact whether any guy would actually get attracted towards her or would she scare them all away. Right at that moment she saw a good looking guy coming toward her direction. _'Ok let's give this a try'_ she starts to walk at the guy's direction swaying her hips, putting on a seductive smile on her face. the guy looks at her he keeps staring and staring, all dazed and as he passed by her he still had his eyes glued on her not watching where he is going and then BAM the guy walk into a post. "ouch!" misao exclaimed "that must have hurt" "silly isn't he" she giggles happily that she got the perfect idea now all she needs is place where she can sit and perform her magic to make people laugh. _'yeah, I m gonna make them laugh so much, so hard that they are gonna have a belly ache and yet they wont be able stop and then they are gonna die, muahahahahhahhah…MUHAHAHAHHAHA" _misao didn't realize she was laughing out loud. People around her were all staring at her some got scared and ran away. Then she stop and looked around and turn all red _'gees, silly me"_ then walked away from there and went straight to "Aoiya" which is apparently owned by her grandfather and is managed by her cousin omasu.

"Hi omasu" "Oh hi, misao it has been a long time" "yeah you know I m kinda busy with my job" "Okina misses you a lot you know" "well don't worry I'll come by sometime whenever I'm free ok? But for now I need a favor" " oh no misao I know what your asking for I wont let you disturb the customers with your stupid show" "come on its gonna be fun, and its NOT A STUPID SHOW" "ok, ok, but only this once" "cool now all you have to do is don't let anyone know that there is a camera and pretend that you don't know me ok" "yeah sure, whatever" "yes" Misao jumps gives Omasu a big hug. She makes herself sit comfortably at table and realizes there aren't many people at the restaurant very few. She was watches this guy coming in and then he sits a table all by himself. The table was a few feets away in front of hers and she was able to see the guys face and via. the guy looks around and spots her looks her up and down, at this she puts up her seductive smile on and stares at the guy and winks her eye and then goes back at looking at the menu the guy gets up from his sit go forward to talk to her. When he reaches the table and sits at the chair beside her. misao looks up and glares at him " who the hell do you think you are to come and sit at my table" the guy looks stunt and absolutely dumb found "but…but" he didn't know what to say so he gets up from the sit and was about to walk away just then misao said "Aww don't be sad look now I'm goanna tell u something that's gonna make you happy again" the guy seems more confused now by the way misao is acting, then of course Misao let him know that he is on a show. The rest of the customers in the restaurant seem to be laughing at them he seemed a bit embarrassed but laughed along with the others. Misao tell everyone to go along with her a pretend nothing has happened so she can get at least two more people. And so they did she made a fool out of one more and has left one more go.

On the other side of the block Aoshi was walking straight to aoiya from his office to have his favorite tea. "_God I need to drink tea I need to get rid of this headache. that stupid arrogant people like Shishio that I have to deal with"_ apparently it seems like aoshi had a meeting with shishio which didn't go well _"and that stupid assistant of his with that stupid smile hmm now what's his name ah yes soujiro, god I wish you did create an eraser and I could have used to rub that smile of his face, what a dork, intelligent though, yet a dork. and that women on shishio's hand god she cant even hold her clothes on her properly it didn't even seem like that they were there for a meeting, and a stupid rooster gone when he is needed the most. I wonder why I even share my apartment with him" "oh yeah he doesn't have place to live and what are friends for"_ aoshi though sarcastically at himself.

As aoshi entered Aoiya misao notices him and boy did she notice him her jaw practically dropped as if she has never seen a beautiful creature as beautiful as aoshi is.

Misao:

"GA GA GA" she was drooling at the sight in front of her: jet black hair, tall dark handsome ice blue eyes. She saw him sit at the same table where her first victim sat. she quickly shuts her mouth _'oh my he is looking at me"_ she blushes at this and starts thinking _'hmm he seems to be like a good candidate for this one….but should I…god don't wanna do this to him I would rather like to know him, maybe I can get to know him after this is done I don't have much time now" "hmm lets see if I can wrap him around my fingers" _she smirked. And then put up her seductive smile again.

Aoshi:

He quickly orders his tea settles down at his table. Then he realizes someone is staring at him. He looks on his side and saw this girl. he was trance by her deep sea green eyes, _"beautiful" _he know she realized that he is looking at her as she blushes. _'Cute..huh wait she seems like a little girl she will be what sixteen or seventeen I cant be attracted to a little girl like her" _then he saw the girl looking at him with a seductive smile and a strange gleam in her eyes and then all of a sudden she winks at him _'am I seeing things or did the girl just winked at me"_ Aoshi was a bit confused at what he saw but didn't show any expression on his face _"hmm need my tea and quick"_.

Misao:

"_What he didn't even budge when I winked at him, mou… Doesn't he find me attractive, then why was he looking at me? Hmm I have to try harder I wont give up not yet"_ misao was more determined right now so this time she blew a kiss at him.

Aoshi:

Aoshi's eyes widened a bit when she kiss her palm blew it on his way _'ok I need to finish my tea fast and get out of here now…I mean doesn't she realize that I m too old for her"_ his sips his whole tea and shot up from his table walks to the counter to pay for his tea.

Misao:

'_Oh god, NO! don't leave, not yet, please I have to do something god help"_ Misao panics at the sight of her victim leaving and it was quite late already and Aoiya was about to close. She quickly stands up from the table puts money on the table for whatever she hadand walks towards aoshi. As she was passing by she slowly brushed her hand on his butt leaves quickly. Aoshi was absolutely stunned his eyes almost bulged out and his whole face express changed. Never has any woman dared to touch him like and this little girl…he was baffled by the whole act "_oh god that didn't happen"_ he quickly rushed out of there.

Misao quickly got in to tell him that this was for all a part of a show and to apologize for her offensive act though she didn't mean any offense at all. BUT he wasn't there. Now she was baffled _"oh god what am I going to do to what if he sues me for this"_ she ran out find him. But there was no sign of him.

As Aoshi was walking back to his place he kept on thinking what had happened at aoiya. _"I never thought she could do something like that, yeah she is cute, even beautiful but just a girl, huh teenagers these days. I should have taught her a lesson, why didn't I, coz you were too shocked to do something"_

Both Aoshi and Misao hard time sleep that night. Both thinking what happened. Misao was feeling guilty; aoshi was trying to get over the shock... But as they dozed sometime at 3 o'clock that morning their minds was filled with dreams rather nightmares:

Aoshi's nightmare:

Aoshi all of a sudden finds him at Aoiya sitting at his usual table. He call for the waitress.

"Yes?" the waitress asks in a very seductive tone. Aoshi looks up at her from the table and his eyes got wide. It was the same girl smilling at him looking up and down. "can't speak what you want...Hmm but I can guess you usual tea isn't it? I'll be right back" she said... "a..aa..n no thanks I've ta go" Aoshi stuttered and stood up from his table as he felt someone pulling his hand from the back he turn and saw something unbelievable it was the same girl or another girl with the same face. He look from one girl to the other. "OH common babe please sit down" she pulled him down to his and he kind of stumbled in it. "here's your tea sexy" he shot his eyes to the front coz that's where the voice came from he saw another same girl coming towards him with his tea and put slowly down on his table and bent down to have her eyes in the same level as his and winked at him. at this he pushed the other two on his side stood up "you're just little girls, don't you think I'm too old for you…just stay away from me" "huh you might be able to stop the three of us but how will you stop them" the one in front pointed towards behind him, he turned around and saw more girls so many he cant count. they all moved towards him surrounding him, so he moved backwards only to come in contact to more girls "oh come on darling we might be little girls but we know you still like us, don't you" they were all laughing giggling little girls with wide beautiful sea green eyes "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Aoshi shot up from his dream and looked around there were no girls and felt relieved _"oh my god what was that" _he looked at his clock and it was only 4 in the morning. _' I don't think I can go back to sleep and go through that again" _thinking so he walked it to the bathroom to take a shower.

Misao's:

she found her in court room on the stand she saw a man, cant see his face though addressing "miss misao" she nodded her head "can you recognize that man" he pointed out behind him where she saw the same guy from the restaurant " yes, I do, he is one of the guys I played a trick on for my show" "NO… you did not play any trick on him you have pulled a very offensive act on him didn't you brushed you hands on his buttock didn't you" "well… I…I" "Yes or no, Miss Misao… YES or NO?" the lawyer practically shouted at her leaning over her with his mouth close her face "yes" she whimpered, "what did you say miss misao? WE didn't hear you" the lawyer mocked "yes I did brushed my hand on his…his…butt.." she was scared by the way the questioned lawyer questioned or more because was not being able to stand his bad breath and wanted to get over with this. "uhuh you see she did abuse him and left and my client had to face the whole humiliation the very next day when he saw it on TV…miss Misao should be punished for this felony your honor" "No" misao shouted "look I did came back to tell him about the show he was gone" but no one was listening to her she saw that the judge decided her punishment she kept on shouting but they ignored her. then a policeman came towards her with a handcuff who looked exactly like aoshi, then the lawyer and the judge their faces turn into his face they were coming forward to her saying "you shall be punished, mwhahahhaha, Mwahahahhaha" right then misao sat up on her bed… "No, no this cant happen to me" she mumble not wanting to go back to sleep and have another nightmare ran to the bathroom to tale a shower thinking what she should do.

**Misao at work**

Megumi watch the whole thing on her TV. Misao was nervous, whether or not to put the whole thing on Air. Megumi was stunned to see Aoshi, of course her rooster head's stoic friend to have become one of Misao's victims. "What do you think Meg what should I do lets cut this part off ok and then put it on air" as Megumi was too much in shock she didn't reply. Not getting a single word from Meg Misao was getting more frustrated "MEG are you there I asked you something. Let's not show this…" "No…let's do this" Megumi said with smirk on her face and with this glint in her eyes which is usually seen when she is up to something. "WHAT! I... We..Cant" "oh come on Misao look its seems funny to me and I can bet its gonna make others laugh as well just look at him and his expressions. hmm I bet no one has ever seen that" she muttered that last part "huh what did you say" Misao asked "oh no nothing, you know what at the end of the show you can make an apology to him everyone will get to see it and he will know that you are apologizing to him in front of millions of viewers and he will forgive you for that stunt you pulled" "you sound so sure of it" "well will you do it or not" Misao gave it a thought for moment and said "ok" "good" now lets take this and start the shooting now so that we can put it on air at night. "And one more thing Misao what do you think of the guy" "what do you mean what I think?" "you know very well what I mean, honestly Misao what is the first thing that came to your mind when you saw him" " well…" Misao gave a shy smile and had a little tinge of red on her chicks "well I thought he is good looking, sexy and I…I thought... I ..." meg lift her one of her eyebrows at her "yes... Misao" "I wish if could have him" "hmm just as I thought" "what do you mean?" "oh just that you don't know, you might have your wish come true" "yeah" Misao cheered up at that, "but he didn't like me he just acted like an ice block towards me then just ran away" "hmm as usual" meg muttered "huh?" "Nothing".

**That night Aoshi's places:**

Kenshin just arrived as planned at Aoshi's place "Hi sano" "hi ken, you're right on time the weasel's show is gonna start right now" "oh yeah right, by the way where is..." "Aoshi is in the kitchen cooking for dinner" "sano don't you think you sometimes try to help him around the house, that you should" "I do help him" "yeah right and may I know, what you do to help him out" "stay out his way" kenshin lifted brow at sano "WHAT? That's what he told me to do?" right then Aoshi came into the room "hi Aoshi" Aoshi just nodded at him. "oi ken its starting" Aoshi walked back into the kitchen to finish up the dinner trying keep his mind focus on his work rather than on what happed the day before.

then he heard the TV some baby crying "hey ken, you never said you put kenji on the show" "it was kaoru's idea as Misao-dono asked for her help" "oh, man he can cry so loud I think my ear drums are gonna burst" Aoshi went to the dinning table putting on the food heard both the guys laughing at whatever they are watching on TV. "uh, what are you watching" Aoshi asked out of curiosity "The laughs on you" "its cool you know, its hosted by our friend Misao" "Misao-dono has a very good sense of humor, that she does" "shush the next prank is coming up" a few minutes later Aoshi finished his work at the table and came to the TV room only to see both sano and kenshin laugh "hahahah, god did you see face of the guy when she asked him to get lost, ahhahaha" sano was rolling on the floor. Aoshi sat down beside the guys on the sofa and looked at the TV. "Hey look there's another guy….." the whole room became quiet watching the last guy coming into the restaurant. All the guys had there eyes glues on the tv.

**On TV…**

Misao's voice: "hmm this guys isn't bad at all". She looked shocked when she winks at the guy but he didn't budge. "ok this is tough, now isn't he? got to do something how about this" she blew the kiss "oh god his leaving right now need,to take a desperate measure" Misao walked pass the guy brushing her hand on him and immediately the guy's face expression changes to shock .

**Outside TV:**

The guys are still, no movement, no nothing only Aoshi had a very confused and shock expression on his face just like the one he has right now on TV. The other guys watched intently the change in his expression.

**On TV:**

Misao came back inside the restaurant only to find the guy gone. "Ok where did he go he just left oh my god he just left" "I guess, I just made a fool out of my self" there was a lot of laugh that could be heard from TV.

**Outside**

Just as the whole video of that trick ended Sano and kenshin turn to look at Aoshi whose face was pale and burst into huge laugh "HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHA OH GOD AOSHI THAT PROOVES YOUR NOT AN ICEBLOCK, AHAHHAHAHAH. DID YOU SEE THAT KENSHIN THE LOOK ON HIS FACE. AHHAHAHA" by now kenshin tried to supress his laughter though he is finding it hard. "Aoshi, hehe, its not…hehe... That bad you know…heheh hahehhaahahHAHAHA" and kenshin rolled of saying that.

the show was at the end "wait wait…" sano said between gasps at his loss of air from all the laughing. "Misao's on again"

**On TV:**

"ok everybody I hope you had your laugh today and I believe that was enough laugh for today and to the last guy I pulled that stunt on really I didn't mean offence I just.." "It was just for the show I wanted to let you know but you were gone already so I'm sorry and I hope you accept my apology and PLEASE don't sue me for this, ok, I hope you don't" misao said all that with a tinge of red on he cheeks "so that's all for today see ya all next week with more laughs on 'The Laughs on you' bye".

Aoshi was in rage at first but hearing the apology that she presented with such sincerity and the redness on her cheek, he calmed down a bit. _"So the girl is not a little girl at all, rather a great prank star and a cute one with nice eyes..hmm…too bad it was only a prank I thought she actually liked me…huh.. Apology not accepted… at least not yet"_ "Awww, did you hear that Aoshi she apologized in front of million viewer that is enough" "Aa..Sano has a point Aoshi, that he does" kenshin said "Shut up himura" "oro" Aoshi walked away to his room "hey where are you going?" "To sleep" "won't you eat?" "I m not hungry" then he slammed the door behind him.

**Over at kaoru's place**

the girls were watching the show as well. megumi was laughing kaoru shocked was actually staring at both misao and megumi. "misao u really didn't do that now did you" "what did I do any thing bad? I did apologize didn't I" "Do you have any idea who that is?" kaoru asked, misao just shook her head "why? o you know him?" kaoru then turned to Megumi "meg, you knew this was going on air didn't you?" megumi was quiet trying to innocent at which she was failing terribly "you didn't even think of letting misao know who that guy is?" misao turned to megumi with wide eyes and then back to kaoru "you mean to say that meg knows him" kaoru was fuming "Misao do you remember the guy we have been trying to make you meet Aoshi Shinomori, we told you that he shows no emotions at all"

misao's jaw dropped she couldn't say a single word. she stood up walked straight to her room. "Misao..misao" no reply and misao simply shut the door to her room. "Nice going Tanuki" "oh no you don't megumi..dont you dare blame me for any thing it was your fault. God I wonder how Aoshi is feeling at this moment…poor guy. What were you thinking" "well I just thought that now both the people will want to see and talk to each other for one reason or another" kaoru gave a heavy sigh "oh well may be they will but I think there might have been a better way you know" "but there isn't we tried a lot and it wasn't happening" "yeah I guess".

Few days later the girls had been able to coax misao to come and go out with them to the club. misao hesitantly agreed to it. the girls helped her dress. they said they are going to meet the guys over at the club. "look misao you are all done lookin really good, come on lets go" "umm I don't really feel..lihuhmhumm" kaoru covered misao's mouth her hand "not another word, plz do this at least for us plz" misao nodded her head and kaoru removed her "good, ewww the gloss is all in my hand, and you have to put it on again, hehe".

At the club the guys were waiting for the girls to come "sano do you think they will be able to bring misao with them" "huh who knows may be" "misao doesn't know aoshi is here right" "yeah well neither does aoshi knows that she will be coming" "hey look I think they are here" they just enter the club with misao, the guys waved at them so that they can find them. the girls came over to them kaoru hugged keshin and megumi went to sano's side. "so fox, what took you so long" "well you see we had to get misao get ready to come all this way, it wasn't that easy you know" "oi weasel nice stunt you pulled the other day" BAM "ouch" "I told you not to talk about this" "well has to eventually".

Misao wasn't actually giving much attention to what ever they were talking about. still feeling gloomy for what she did she walked towards the bar leaving her friends and sat on tool asking for a drink. she looked around the whole club sipping at her drink looking at different kind of people, mostly couples dancing at the dance floor. _"why do they look so happy" _she looked down her drink which was finished. she got of the stool and turned around only to bump into someone. "oh I m sorry" she said and looked up and saw the most beautiful blue eyes looking down at hers. _"they looks familiar"_ she gasp "its you" yes it is him the one and only aoshi standing right in front her of with a cocked up eye brow.

Aoshi pulled back from her and turned around started walking away from her. _"hmm its time for your lesson pretty one" _"hey wait" misao called out and followed him "look I want to talk to you" he ignored her "I want to say that I m sorry about that day ok" he still ignored her and kept on walking. misao didn't like being ignored so followed him when she reached she pulled his arm and turned him around to look at her. "WHAT is the matter with you here I am right infront of you saying sorry to you and your ignoring me. I even said sorry infront so many viewers what else do you want" aoshi was staring at her silently _"she looks cute when she is angry"_. not getting anything out of this man was really getting on Misao's nerves "WELL say something or do something, say it if you have forgiven me or shout at me if you are angry just do something. WOAH" just at that moment Aoshi pulled her to the dance floor held her close to him by her waist. misao realizing what was going on blushed. Aoshi started to swing them at the sound of the slow music that they were playing right now. misao was still looking down felt a hand going down from her waist and brushed at her butt "HUH" she gasped looked up at Aoshi.

He pull her closer and wishpered to her "HUH. I got back at you" which made misao blush even more as aoshi pulled back from her ear he look down at her blushing face and smiled. Misao surprised to see him smile " and they say you don't show any emotions" "I don't" at this misao was confused "but ..but you just smiled" "well I guess I did and you know what made me smile" "what" "you" misao smiled the brightest smile. Aoshi felt the warmt of her smile and it felt very good. "Misao.." "hmm?" "would you go out with me?" _'oh thank god I was wondering whether that would ever happen' _"ofcourse I would I love to" "good" and they kept on dancing to the slow song loving feeling of being at each others arms.

on another side of the club. "hey have you seen misao?" Kaoru asked " yeah where is she and there is no sign of aoshi either" "oh my god look there" megumi pointed at the dance floor from there could see aoshi and misao dancing peacefully with closed eyes. "hmm when did that happen.. anyways good that happened they looks good with each other and happy as well" "yeah" the others agreed.

**Aoshi and Misao**

they were still dancing in comforting silence liking the feeling. it was misao who spoke up first "umm Aoshi…its ok right that I call you aoshi" "yeah if my calling you misao is ok, as you didn't object to it and as we have decide on going out, it is absolutely fine that you call me so". "uh yeah your right…so Aoshi tell me what you thought of me when first saw me at the restaurant" "well…you really want to know" aoshi said looking down at her "yes" "ok I thought you are beautiful and cute" misao seemed happy to know that he thinks so of her. "wouldn't you want to know what was the next thing that I though about you that night" Aoshi asked with a mischievous glint in his eyes "What?" misao seemed to waiting hear more nice things about herself from the very man she has seemed to be falling for. Aoshi smirked "I thought that you are just a LITTLE GIRL" and that was it no more movement from misao, shocked from hearing something she wasn't expecting, fuming in rage and then "WHAT?" "haha..the laughs on you" "Why you…I'll get you for that" Aoshi figured he loves teasing her.

THE END.

review. review. review plzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.


End file.
